ben_10_omniverse_and_supernoobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once, There Were Evil Ben Tennyson's That Could...
Plot The episode starts where Count Venamus walks towards a ship. He opens the door and walked in. Vilgax and Eon asked about the plan. Count Venamus explains the plan. Vilgax and Walk to the top floor of the ship; where all the evil Ben's are. They see Nega Ben sitting in a corner, Benzarro chasing after Albedo, Mad Ben laying his legs on the table and Bad Ben sitting opposite Mad Ben with headphones on, listening to music. Vilgax orders them to be silent. Benzarro asks that what is going on. Eon walks in and says that Count Venamus is planning to destroy Ben Tennyson. Albedo walks towards Vilgax and Eon and explains that Ben has been defeating them for too long. Mad Ben turns towards Nega Ben and smiles. Eon walks towards them and says that they need to concentrate. They go to the bottom floor and see Count Venamus. Count Venamus explains the plan. It is night time at Bellwood, and Ben, Rook and the SuperNoobs are walking in Bellwood Mall. Suddenly, Vilgax, Eon and the rest crash landed through the roof. The noobs freaked out... Vilgax vanished and left the rest to battle. Roach transformed into Ventrilosquid and hypnotized Nega Ben. Benzarro transformed into Four Arms and knocked out Ventrilosquid. Shope dials for Feedback and transformed into Astrodactyl and whips Four Arms. Albedo transforms into Goop and attacks Ben. Kevin transforms into Wildmutt and chases after Count Venamus; who have turned Intangible. Ben, who is running away from Albedo, Bad Ben and Nega Ben, transforms into Clockwork. Clockwork creates a dimension portal; and out jumped Ben 23, Gwen 10 and Ben 10,000. Clockwork transformed back into Ben. Mad Ben transformed into Ghostfreak and inhabits Tyler's body; but Tyler transformed into Big Chill, turns intangible and then freezes Mad Ben. Big Chill gets electrocuted by Nega Ben, in a form of Feedback. Bad Ben attempts to break Mad Ben out of the ice; however Mad Ben transforms into Ghostfreak, again, and goes through the ice. He transformed back. Ben 23 transformed into Vomit Man and swallows Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector; his tongue pressed the Ultimatrix and it transformed Goop into Albedo. Albedo shouted for his head to be released from inside his mouth. Vomit Man spits his head out. Whilst the Ben's, Gwen, Albedo and the noobs were fighting, Eon and Count Venamus planned to bring out the Chronosapien Time Bomb. Nega Ben, who is still in a form of Feedback, walked over to Mad Ben; while Mad Ben was ready to transform into Decagon Vreedle, however he got Chromastone instead. Eon and Count Venamus told the evil Ben's to follow them. The evil Ben's began to follow. Ben 10,000 transforms into AstrodactyLR8 and zooms towards them. He shoots energy beams at them. Suddenly, the bomb goes off; Ben 10,000 was erased. Back inside the mall, the noobs transformed back into themselves again. Ben hears the time bomb go off. They ran outside. Ben 23 asks Gwen what they're doing. Gwen had no clue. Ben 23 transformed into SpeedyQuick and looked for them, he turned and saw Gwen getting erased. SpeedyQuick transformed back into Ben 23. Ben 23 then got erased. Back outside, Ben and the noobs, whilst in the forms of Feedback, were trying to get rid of the erasing effect. Bad Ben transformed into Clorclaflock and shot slime at Ben's Omnitrix, causing it to glitch and time out. Shope, in a form of Feedback, grabs Ben's Omnitrix and transformed him into Benaven. Benaven activates his spell which removed Albedo and Bad Ben. Kevin, as Feedback, transforms into Angelhands and used his reincarnation powers to bring back Ben 10,000. Ben 10,000 transformed into Clocktomic-X and slows down time. He pushed Nega Ben at Mad Ben, and then normalised time; Nega Ben and Mad Ben both fell to the ground. Benzarro transformed into Jetray and zapped Clocktomic-X, however, Clocktomic-X teleported towards Jetray and erased him from existence. Clocktomic-X transformed back into Ben 10,000. Only Mad Ben and Nega Ben were left. They escaped. Benaven transformed back into Ben. Ben began to feel guilt. Ben 10,000 says to Ben that they always gave them second chances. Ben looks at his Omnitrix and says that one day, even tomorrow, he will defeat them two. Back at the Emo dimension, both Nega Ben and Mad Ben began to create portals to revive the other evil Ben's. The episode ends. Major Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Tyler Bowman *Jennifer Shope *Kevin Reynolds *Theodore Roachmont *Ben 10,000 (First Appearance) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen 10 (First Appearance) Villains Aliens Used By Ben *Clockwork (First Appearance, cameo) *Feedback (Off-Screen Transformation) *Benaven By Ben 23 *Vomit Man (First Appearance) *SpeedyQuick (cameo) By Gwen *Wildvine By Ben 10,000 *AstrodactyLR8 (First Appearance) *Clocktomic-X (First Appearance) By Bad Ben *Clorclaflock By Mad Ben *Ghostfreak (X2; both times, cameo) *Chromastone (Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Decagon Vreedle) By Nega Ben *Feedback (Off-Screen Transformation) By Benzarro *Four Arms *Jetray (cameo) By Albedo *Goop By Tyler *Big Chill *Feedback (Off-Screen Transformation) By Shope *Astrodactyl (Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Feedback) *Feedback (Off-Screen Transformation) By Kevin *Wildmutt *Feedback (Off-Screen Transformation) *Angelhands By Roach *Ventrilosquid *Feedback (Off-Screen Transformation) Trivia *This is the first episode where there are a lot of aliens being transformed into **This is also the first episode where there are a lot of alternative Ben Tennyson's from different timelines